Previews and other mumbo-jumbo
by MidnightFalls727
Summary: Hey! Previews for books I might write and other random stuff. Please tell me if I should make them... May the force be EVER in your favor...
1. Previews

**Hey guys, I'm thinking of writing these stories, but I'm not sure, so give me your feedback. If you want, I mean, that sounded a little demanding… Don't listen to me I'm drunk on air.**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing.**

**This first trailer is for a modern A/U for We are Family. J.S.Y.N all the dragons are the size of terrible terrors.**

* * *

><p>"This is awesome…" I said putting Toothless on my shoulder. My dad had sent me the archives for a guy that used to live in Berk, who studied dragons, and wrote everything down on his Mac Book.<p>

I saw a link that caught my eye. _The Night Fury?, _I had to click on it, I mean, gods, have you meet me?

"This is all on the Night Fury…" I said, the reflection of the screen shining in Toothless's eyes. "It's all about you bud."

"And my studies lead me to conclude…" I read to myself, "That there is a Night Fury nesting ground a few miles away from Berk, I call this land the Valley of Night. A land stretch… filled with Night Furys…" I said, clicking print on the link.

"I'm about to find us some Night Furys!" I said.

I grabbed my leather jacket off my desk chair, and fit my prosthetic into a pair of back vans. I put Toothless back on my shoulder and grabbed my car keys. Astrid would be dying to hear about this.

* * *

><p><strong>This next one is about what would happen if FanGirls were united in a hotel room for a convention, and someone shows up…<strong>

**Disclaimer: Our father who art in heaven without the approved written consent of Major League Baseball… wait are you really reading this? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya? I have to give My Twisted Mind credit, since we did an RP that inspired me to do this. Pop goes the world…**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I yelled as I burst through the room. I was beyond exited for this vacation, because management said (apologetically I may add) that they were over booked, and they were gonna have to put six of the girls that we're attending the convention together in the presidential suet (I don't know how the room 'sweet' is spelled) and get this, for free!<p>

There is a place in everyone's life where you have to wonder why, why me of all people, would get chosen to come to this convention? Everything happens for a reason. And when I opened that door, I knew what the reason was.

There was a table in the middle of the room, a chandelier in the centre. A living room. Six bedrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, and a fireplace. Nice, cozy. But wait this was no ordinary room, oh no, this was a room occupied by HTTYD FanGirls.

On the table there was paper scattered, a bunch of art supplies, and some of the most beautiful fan art I've ever seen in my life. The drawings of Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly, hung over the walls, and were taped in every possible place.

The chandelier was covered in plush dragons, and paper doll chains of things like, Viking helmets, and axes.

The living room was full of 15-17 year old girls, in their pajamas eating popcorn and watching Riders of Berk, the kitchen was occupied by a few girls making popcorn, and one girl, stood up and ran up to me.

"Hey! You must be our last guest, welcome aboard!" She said excitedly welcoming me in.

"wow, I'm gonna have fun here." I said looking around.

"I'm sure you will, now common, we're watching Riders of Berk." She said pulling me into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep it cool, what's the name of this site? I don't remember but it's alright, alright.<strong>

**Just Write.**

**Gonna be okay, da dap do do. **

**Just Write.**

**Tap that keyboard babe.**

**da dap do do.**

**Just write.**

**gonna be okay,**

**Just write, write, just-ju-ju-just Write.**

_**When I come through on the sites page checking out that catalogue.**_

_**Can't believe my eyes, so many fandoms without a flaw.**_

_**And I ain't gonna give it up, JK SOPA's acting like a # &$**_

**That's all I've got for now, see you next time on… THE BRADY BUNCH!**

**It's a story**

**Of a lovely lady…**


	2. Stuff I can't do

**Hey, here's some of the other 'mumbo-jumbo' I promised you, so this is a long list of things I did in Berk, but I'm not allowed to do anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I own all of HTTYD (not really, but that would be awesome,)**

1. Drag Snotlout into the forest and attempt to drown him in a large bucker.

Hiccup: You shouldn't have done that.

Me: He called me fat,

Snotlout: PH! Phat.

2. Yell 'rape' unless it's actually happening.

Hehe, turns out, Fishlegs just wanted me to tell him what happens in the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars.

3. Show everyone Once upon a Time against their will, and go insane when Ruffnut says that Peter Pan is hot.

4. Bring my iPad to Berk and play 'Sexy can I?' On the speakers in the Mead Hall.

Sexy can I? Visit you at work, when you sliding down that p-

Hiccup: Don't, just don't

5. Get caught making out.

Seriously, some people feel the need to give kids 'The Talk' if they see that.

6. Arrange an army of Terrors and storm Outcast island with nothing but a bunch of Nerf guns.

Yeah... We all got kidnapped... It wasn't very fun...

7. Film Hiccup with his shirt off.

I doubt this one needs an explanation.

8. Get caught putting in headphones while an adult try's to give you 'The Talk'

Stoick: When I am trying to better the life of the youths in our society, I find it disrespectful to listen to music at that time.

9. Invite your friends from other Fandoms just to make Hiccup jealous.

Hiccup: Don't think I forgot about finding you making out with Peter Pan (OUAT), IN MY CLOSET!

10. Ship Astrid and Snotlout.

I think I'll call in, Snotstrid!

11. Dye my hair rainbow, and run through town throwing Lucky Charms marshmallows at people, screaming My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic theme song.

Why does this piss people off so much?

12. Read my 50 Ways to get Kicked out of Walmart list (it's on my profile) to everyone in the Mead Hall,

Stoick is convinced that it will put 'ideas' in to peoples minds, like the fact that I visit Berk every once in a while wouldn't do that.

13. Borrow Hiccup's laptop to post a list of Things I'm not allowed to do in Berk anymore.

I should probably clear the history now...

**That's all I've got for now, I'm thinking of writing a crossover between Once upon a Time (mentioned several times in the above passage) and our good ol' HTTYD? What do you think? **


	3. Stuff I can't do 2

**Okay, here's a few more things I'm not allowed to do in Berk anymore...**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p>1. Tape pictures of Josh Huttserson in strategical places, I.E Bathroom mirrors, the screen of iPads, urinals.<p>

It makes people so uncomfortable.

2. Write things in shaving cream on the sides of buildings.

Stoick: Unprofessional, just unprofessional.

3. Steal people's everyday items (I.E, staplers, razors, shampoo.) and leave a ransom note, saying 'If you ever want to see your beloved stapler again, you'll meet me in the alley at 2 am, and if they're bored enough to go drop a bucket of ice cold water on them.

Hiccup: I really liked that stapler.

4. Throw a party right outside of Mildew's farm, and once 'What does the Fox say?' Comes on, turn the volume up and have everyone twirk to it until Mildew comes out waving his fist in the air, threatening to call the cops.

Astrid: What does the fox say!?

5. Get caught doing a full on Nerf war on Outcast island, alone, and dressed as zombies.

Another one of those 'Then we got kidnaped.' Endings.

6. Spray paint all the Yaks neon colors.

These people and their Yaks...

7. Do 6, but with their beards when they're asleep.

8. Mess around with the simple, village meeting music, so that it alternates between Polka, Mexican Rap, and Screamo.

Yeah... Got so busted, but Gobber sure was rocking out to Pause, by Pitbull.

9. Do a live action roll play of Harry Potter, in the middle of town.

Hiccup: Avada Kadevra!

Astrid: Finèta.

10. Organize a a Capella version of Barber Anne with the twins.

Now they won't shut up.

Ruff/Tuff: Barber Anne, come take my hand!

11. "Accidentally" Hit Snoutlout in the face with a baseball.

Hehe...

12. Show Hiccup a ReaderXHiccup Lemmon.

He was puking in a bucket for about three hours after that.

13. Get caught making out with someone in Hiccup's closet.

Hiccup: -_-

14. Wear all black, and dart around suspiciously while humming the mission impossible theme, and if someone asks you what your doing, say "I bring a message from Alvin." Then belt 'Gangman Style"

15. Try to make a 'move' on Hiccup when Astrid is right there.

**Haha, there you have it. This is my lazy fic, just random ideas, don't bother flaming cuz I honestly don't give two shits if it sucks ;) Later Skater!**


	4. Deleted Scene

**Here's a deleted scene from Princess of Berk, because originally, Annie, Harold, Rue, and sometimes Minnie occurred in the plot for Riders of Berk, but it got supes confusing, so I just have all this junk lying around from my first drafts. So ha-ha-HA! Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I cant even- nope.**

* * *

><p>I cupped my hands to my mouth and did the best Night Fury call that I possibly could, and then we waited.<p>

It seemed like hours, even though it was only a few seconds, and I swear on my mothers grave I heard a response.

I let out a sigh of relief and actually jumped on Hiccup, giving him a huge hug that might have damaged a few of his vital organs.

Toothless growled lightly into the wind and we heard it again.

My face was red and I was having trouble breathing. Obsidian shot a plasma blast into the sky and Toothless followed.

Me and Hiccup looked at each other confused, Obsidian and Toothless looked like they were waiting for something.

"Well that can't be good..." I said slowly putting my hand on Obsidian's back.

"It must be some sort of signal." Hiccup said "It didn't say anything about that in Bork's notes...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked

"Only if you think that some one is f-" I started but the unmistakeable cry of a Night Fury interrupted my swear.

"Toothless No!" Hiccup yelled trying to run towards his dragon who I saw was bound with a bolo.

"Mother f-Thor." I said realizing what I almost said.

Some dude (I don't know where he came from) grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pinned it in between his shoulder blade bringing him to the ground, hard.

I tried to run but I was paralyzed. Stuck in my own intense world of fear. Why did this shit always happen to me? I mean Hiccup was probably just as pissed off as I was, but I mean, he's always on top of things. And I'm the one at the bottom giving Astrid secret twirking lessons, and forcing Harold to give me piggy-back rides through the town.

A heavy chain mail net fell on top of me and Obsidian. Damn...

"You fucking cunt-sluts I'll kill you all!" I screamed.

"So, look at ave got 'ere, Hiccup, An'stasa, and your precious dragons." Alvin said, walking out of the shadows.

"Alvin!?" Me and Hiccup said in unison.

"Amazingly realistic dragon call, wouldn't ya say?" Alvin asked.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Annie on this one," Hiccup said, pushing himself up as far as he could with his arm pinned, and hate burning in his eyes. "You people are cunt-sluts."

It was the first time I've ever heard Hiccup swear, and it was a little satisfying.

Alvin's fave reddened in anger, and he stomped over to where I was pinned underneath Obsidian.

Muttering a few things about me and Hiccup, he reached into the net, grabbed a fistful of my hair, and dragged me out from underneath, while a couple more outcasts subdued Obsidian.

"Let go of her!" Hiccup chocked.

Alvin stroked his chin with the hand that wasn't tangled in my hair, pretending to be thinking it over. "I think I worn, but thanks for the suggestion. He said gabbing both my wrists in his free hands, and pinning them over my head.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked, his face becoming crimson with hate.

"I want me own dragon trainer, and some leverage, and by the looks of things, I've got em." Alvin slurred.

"I am not going to train your dragons," Hiccup said defiantly.

"And- You ever- call me leverage again- I'll become violent!" I threatened, my voice jerking as he pushed my arms further back abruptly.

"Oh I think you'll do anything for this pretty little girl." Alvin said. "TAKE THEM!"

"I don't understand," Hiccup said as he was brought to his feet. "How did this happen?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>There it was, plz review, they make my face happy, and a shout out to DoomsdaybeamXD, A Random Suprise, and Ananymous for reviwing. Waffles for everyone ####################<strong>


	5. The Talk

**Someone had to tell Hiccup, right? And Bramble is just the girl to do it... Is anyone actually reading this story anymore?**

**Disclaimer: Haha, no.**

"Bramble, you wanted to see me." A voice asked me.

I was staring out the window at the time, dreading the moment that I would have to explain this to my, well, my boyfriend (Sorry Hicstrid fans).

"Yes," I said turning away from the window, which had blinds over it at the time so he probably thought I was insane.

He stood in the doorway, his eyebrows drawn in a confused mountain shape. I couldn't help but absolutely love his sequel version, the longer legs, the flight suit, and that little braid.

He seemed to like it too, I mean it must have been nice to get some height for a change. But what he didn't know is that other people liked his new image, a lot. And I mean A LOT!

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," I said sitting down in my pink desk chair, and fiddling with my bracelets.

"Okay, but I'm not sitting in one of your Justice, monster fur, chairs while you do so." He said.

"It's alright," I said.

"Well, um, you see... You may be receiving a bit more attention now that you've grown a bit." I said.

"Whaduyoumean?" (Meant to be like that,) he asked, sitting in the chair despite his previous statement.

I sighed, "You remember when Jack Frost came to town?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said.

"What was that thing he was was bragging about?" I asked.

"His face?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I mean, you see- um. Here!" I said pulling my laptop out of the drawers.

I typed a few things in, then turned it around for him to see.

"Fanfiction dot net? He asked.

"Yes, take a look at some of the stories from this fandom." I said pointing to one.

He clicked on one, "Hiccup X Reader, Princess of Berk, How to train your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, you remember our last talk, right?" I asked.

"Oh… yeah?" He asked.

"Well let's take a look at a few slides." I said, exiting Safari.

"This was you before your sequel image," I said showing him himself doing that sick smile after Toothless made him eat half a raw fish.

"And this is you now." I said showing the image of him riding Toothless and holding a fire sword.

"Then,"

"Now."

"Then,"

"Now." I said showing him different slides.

"What, you think I'm hot now or something?" He asked.

I chose not to answer that question, "So during our last talk I showed you a slide of the percentage of 12-17 year olds that thought you were hot." I said pulling the slide up again.

"Yes!?" He said, suddenly on the edge of his seat.

"And this," I said biting my lip.

"Is the percentage now that the sequel trailer came out."

His jaw dropped, he kept blinking. "No, no, no, no, no these numbers have to be a mistake." He said.

"No mistake," I said closing the laptop.

"Odin help me..." He muttered.

"Well let's look at the positive. It'll be like you're a celebrity, insanely graphic fanfictions, not being able to go out in public without being swarmed by hormonal teenagers, and then- Wait, I'm not helping this." I said.

Hiccup was starting to hyperventilate, "Oh gods this is not good. I think I'm going insane, it was bad enough when that group of fangirls- never mind I choose not to relive that. When girls find something they like, it goes berserk, I mean you're typing this conversation out for that website right now!" He said, starting to sound like Dagur.

"Okay bbe, there's only one way to solve this problem." I said.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

I smiled, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>Twitter Later that day.<p>

** BrambleKay ** AstridHofferson, I think I've solved Hiccup's Fangirl problem.

** AstridHofferson** How?

** BrambleKay **Easy, took a pic of me going like this, *kissy face* and took a pic lf him going like this *kissy face* and fused them together.

** HiccupHaddock **Whichone'sthespacebaragain?

** FishlegsIngerman ** That would be the one at the bottom center, parallel to the keys M, N, B,V, and C.

** BrambleKay ***cough cough* Loser!

** RuffnutT. **Haha, nice.

** HiccupHaddock **Well I guess that solves that problem.

** BrambleKay ***facepalm*

** AstridHofferson **I'm now going to end the story, goodbye anyone who bothered to read!


End file.
